


reunion

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Red Riding Hood Keito, Wolf Kuro, after they are 17, first part is a flashback when they are ten, handjob, light fluff, light nsfw, not my best work im sowwy, slightly though, what are canon characters idk, what is canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: Sorry ‘bout that.” The werewolf nonchalantly said, lifting the green haired boy with his hand so he could stand up.“Kiryuu…? You’re Kiryuu, right?!” Keito almost shouted, grabbing the red-haired boy’s arms, his eyes shining. // i don't know how to summarize so take this.  im sorry.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE BIG TALK BUT..... this is a request i got on my google form thing with no particular prompt so... after lots of tears, meltdowns... it got rewritten completely like twice...!!! and i almost gave up on it like two times lmao... anyway... i wrote it thinking of two people i hope they will like it!!! thanks for everyone who corrected all the fucking mistakes and cheered me up BECAUSE i was rlly pressured writing it LMFAO anyway,,, please enjoy!!!!!!!

Keito suddenly awoke from a dream and looked around. When had he fallen asleep? He sat down and rubbed his eyes, a feeling of nostalgia taking hold of him as he thought back to the dream he just had. His dream was about something that had happened years ago.

 _On a hot summer day, Keito met someone that changed his whole life… The adults of the village went on a hunt in order to protect their families from a possible attack from the werewolf pack living in the woods, close to the village. Keito who was only about ten years old at that time had decided to follow the hunters, driven by the ardent curiosity to see werewolves with his own eyes._ _  
_

_He had never seen any before. All his knowledge of werewolves came from the stories his parents had told him when he was younger. According to his parents, the woods were the territory of a werewolf pack. They were huge creatures resembling human beings but the difference laid in the fact that they were covered with dark fur, had wolf ears and a tail, and monstrous fangs that could very easily rip apart their prey. According to Keito's parents, werewolves fed on human flesh, especially that of children since it was much more tender. Usually, they hunted very early in the morning or at night, but when prey was close to them, they did not hesitate to hunt in the middle of the day._

_Although knowing all this, his curiosity had been stronger and Keito had ventured alone in the woods,_ _his only “protection” being a red hood draped around his shoulders_ _._ _Quite quickly the young boy had managed to track the hunters._ _J_ _ust as he thought he had approached the place where the hunters seemed to already be fighting,_ _the boy slipped on a rock and tumbled down a small slope._

_“Ouch ouch ouch… It huurts…” The young boy whined, energetically rubbing his butt to try to make the pain of the shock fade away._

_“That’s my line…” Keito literally froze when he heard a voice, the green haired boy slowly raised his eyes and quickly brought his hand to his mouth to keep himself from screaming. In front of him there was a boy, probably the same age as him. Keito stared at him, although he had a human appearance; he had two little ears on the top of his red hair._ A werewolf..?  _The young boy thought, however, his amazement for the boy sitting in front of him was quickly replaced by worry when Keito realized that he had his feet caught in a wolf trap._ _  
_

_“Are you okay?! You’re bleeding…! ”Keito gasped, rushing to the injured boy and gently grabbed his feet. However, the young werewolf jerked back and glared at Keito._ _  
_

_“Don’t touch me, human!”  Of course the boy would not trust Keito so easily. After all, their two species were mortal enemies. The human boy tilted his head, thinking about a way to earn the werewolf boy’s trust._

_“If we don’t stop the bleeding, you could die, you know?” After hearing this, the young werewolf relaxed a little bit and allowed the green haired boy to heal his wound. Keito grabbed his red hood, tore it up and wrapped the garment around the boy's bloody calf. He examined the injured boy's feet more closely; the scrap metal teeth of the trap had penetrated the boy's skin and tore his muscle. He skillfully slid his fingers between the iron spikes and freed the young werewolf's feet. Keito retrieved a bottle of water from his little wicker basket and poured the content on the boy's wound._ _  
_

_“Can you walk?” Keito asked, even though he already knew the answer. The red-haired werewolf_ _tried to stand up-probably out of pride- but of course, he fell back to the ground._ _Keito smiled and reached out to grasp the werewolf boys hand, helping him to stand up._ _  
_

_“If I bring you to my house  I’ll be able to heal your wound … My parents aren’t home… ”_ _  
_

_“You seriously think I’m stupid enough to agree to go to a human’s house!!?” The boy shouted, trying to get away from Keito._ _  
_

_“Well… Of course not but…” The green haired boy pointed to the werewolf’s injury. “I bet werewolves can also die from blood poisoning, am I right?” He chuckled at the other boy’s reaction who had looked away, visibly embarrassed by Keito’s statement._ _Resigned_ _, the red-haired boy accepted the help of the young human, and the two headed for Keito's house._

 _“Aren’t you scared of me…?” The injured boy muttered, looking away._ _  
_

_“Hmm…?” The young human tilted his head. “Why would I be scared of you? If you wanted to eat me you’d have already done it, right…!?” Keito cheerfully said, trying to somehow support the other boy's body. That statement made the young werewolf laugh._

_“Eat you…? We don’t eat humans, dummy!” He replied, still laughing. Several questions jostled in Keito's head; where did all these rumors about werewolves come from? Before he could ask even one, the other boy started talking again._

_“By the way, my name is Kiryuu Kuro.”_

_“Kiryuu,  right? My name is Hasumi Keito!”_

_During the walk to Keito's house, the two boys talked and got to know each other._ The young man harassed the werewolf with questions related to the rumors humans were told about their subjects. _Once they arrived, Keito made sure that no villagers noticed them and brought Kuro into his house. The boys settled into the basement and the green-haired boy used the very few medicinal herb knowledge that his parents had passed on to him._

_Of course, the constitution of werewolves being different, Kuro's leg could not heal as fast as those of humans. The two boys concluded-after a long argument- that the young werewolf would remain hidden in the basement long enough for his leg to heal._

_Several weeks passed, during which the two boys built a true friendship defying all the logics that his parents had been trying to force in Keito’s mind. Every day, the boy came down to the basement to bring food and water to Kuro and keep him company._

_With him, the green haired boy learned about werewolves,_ _and_ _he discovered that they were far from being the bloodthirsty creatures his parents had described to him when he was younger. According to Kuro, werewolves lived in organized societies based on the human model; they feed on meat, however they did not eat human meat (especially not children’s)._ _Keito recorded all of Kuro's words in a small notebook so that he could, one day, introduce it to the people living in his village and change things between the two species._

_However, their friendship did not last long. One day, while Keito's father had cut wood for the winter, he decided to store the freshly cut logs in the basement. It was then that he discovered Kuro’s existence. Caught in a frightful anger, the green haired boy’s parents and the villagers violently chased the young werewolf out of the village, calling him a monster, threatening to kill him, and Keito's precious notebook got burned._

Keito sighed. 7 years had passed since the day his friend was chased away from the village, and he did not get the opportunity to say goodbye. He stood up and removed the dirt from his red hood. He heard screams coming from the forest and sighed again, quickly realizing that the adults in the village had to be hunting werewolves. He had never expressed the wish to participate in one of these hunts that he found pretty useless. Keito grabbed his wicker basket filled with mushrooms for dinner and set off to get home. On his way back,the boy thought of his old friend again. Kiryuu… was it? Was he dead or alive? What could he be doing right now? All of his questions remained unanswered.

As he got closer to his home, the green haired boy suddenly got hit by something and fell backwards, knocking over his basket at the same time.

“Ouch ouch ouch…”  He whined, looking up.  His eyes widened when he saw the person who had just made him fall. It was a boy around his age. He was much more muscular than him and was wearing slightly ripped clothes. His eyes were green amber and had a long brown tail and two small ears on the top of his head－ a sign that he was part of the werewolf kin. However, what distinguished him from everyone else was the flaming red color of his hair. That hair… He was as absorbed by the boy in front of him and could not even move nor talk.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” The werewolf nonchalantly said, lifting the green haired boy with his hand so he could stand up.

“Kiryuu…? You’re Kiryuu, right?!” Keito almost shouted, grabbing the red-haired boy’s arms, his eyes shining. “You’re hurt..!” His face and arms were covered with small cuts that he probably got from trying to escape the hunting horde that was chasing him.

“Oh, aren’t you that human…? Hasumi, was it…?” Keito’s heart squeezed, after everything that they had been through...? Kuro did not seem so happy to see him. Kuro's ears began to shudder and shouts were heard in the distance.

“Sorry but I gotta go.” Keito’s blood ran cold as he quickly understood the situation. His childhood friend was being chased by hunters and if the boy did not something quickly, the werewolf could get killed.

The green haired boy gulped and grabbed the other’s wrist; he knew the existence of a shelter hidden in the forest where nobody was going. He began to do what his conscience was screaming at him to do. He started running as fast as he could, dragging Kuro with him. No matter if he was hurting himself against some branches. No matter if he could barely breathe. No matter if he legs were hurting. No matter if he were to die here. He absolutely had to hide Kuro in that shelter.

“O-oi Hasumi…!” Kuro stared at his wrist, trying to keep up with Keito's frenzied pace, and after a few frantic minutes of running they finally arrived at the shelter.

“I… I have never… ran so fast in my life….” Exhausted, the green haired boy collapsed on the floor, panting. Kuro was the first to catch his breath. He walked toward the window and looked through it. It was getting dark, the forest was dangerous at night considering it was riddled with predators that could attack them anytime.

“I think we gotta spend the night here.” Kuro suggested, walking around in the little house to look for food or firewood.

“I have…. A few mushrooms in my basket…” Keito answered slightly hesitant, still in shock of what had just happened.

“’Kay. That’ll do. Gonna light a fire.” Once the fire was lit, the two boys sat down in front of it to warm up and none of them spoke for a while.  ****The green haired boy stared at his childhood friend as he was cooking the few mushrooms Keito had picked earlier.

“I… I missed you…” He muttered, burying his head between his knees. However, the werewolf did not reply right away.

“I thought you would forget about me.”

“How could I forget about you?! I keep thinking about you!!” Keito shouted, his voice echoed throughout the whole house and the two boys stared at each other.  Kuro broke the silence when he started to laugh.

“Why are you laughing…?”

“If you could see your face…” The werewolf said, wiping the small tears that ran down his face due to his laughter. “Anyway… I missed you too…”

During the next minutes, the two boys talked about their lives. Kuro explained to Keito how the humans had chased him to his village while he was still a bit injured. He also had to regain the trust of his people after leaving for such a long time.  Keito attentively watched Kuro as the red-haired boy explained to him what he had been through since their separation.

Kuro’s physical appearance had changed a bit in seven years. He had become a tall, muscular and rather handsome young man; his hair was now brushed back with one tiny lock falling on the left side of his forehead. He was wearing slightly torn clothes, revealing the werewolf's well-built body. Keito closed his eyes; the werewolf’s high-pitched voice had metamorphosed into a much more serious and calmer voice. Kuro’s voice, without Keito fully understanding why, was almost intoxicating.  The green haired boy had the feeling that he could sit there for hours listening to the other speaking without ever getting tired of it.

“Oi Hasumi, are you listening?” Keito opened his eyes only to see Kuro's face a few inches away from his. The sudden proximity made the green haired boy blush and he quickly stepped back. For some reason, he felt a sudden attraction to the boy in front of him and although all of his senses were screaming to get closer and touch the werewolf, Keito preferred to stay as far away from him as possible.

“Don’t get that close!” Keito groaned, trying to keep his composure as much as possible.

“Hm? What’s the matter?”

“It’s…. Nothing…” The green haired boy hesitantly said, slightly curling up on himself, trying to hide his face as much as possible. The more seconds passed, the more he felt himself blush. All of this did not make any sense to him. Was it the joy of seeing his friend after so many years that excited him so much?

“Hasumi?” Kuro pronounced his name again, gently grabbing the other boy’s chin with his thumb and forefinger so the boy would look at him. “What’s the problem?”

“Wha—!! Don’t do that so casually…! I’m perfectly fine, thank you !” Keito snapped and tried to push the werewolf away. “Get your hands—Mhn?!” he could not finish his sentence as a pair of slightly cracked lips kissed his. Unable to say or do anything, Keito was completely paralyzed by the shock of being kissed by his friend-who was also a male. After a few seconds, Kuro pulled back and gently rubbed his lips.

“Did you calm down?” The red-haired boy sighed.

“D-Don’t just kiss someone else!” Keito screamed trying to hide how red his face had become.

“Why not?” Kuro asked tilting his head.

“For obvious reason, bastard! I could _feel things_ , or something…! ”

“Did you feel something?” The boy’s eyes widened－caught off guard, he was unable to speak and felt his throat tighten.

A few minutes later, the attraction that Keito felt for his friend had turned into a desire although the kiss they exchanged was brief. Even though he tried to hide it, the red-haired boy had seen through it and kissed him again.  This time, Keito decided to be honest with himself and responded to the kiss, even deepening it. He slightly parted his lips, allowing Kuro to explore his entire mouth. The more Kuro touched him, the stronger the attraction became and the tighter he felt in his clothes.

“Hasumi…?” Kuro seemed to have understood the situation more than well. He put his hand gently on Keito's chest as if he was asking for permission to continue. Keito slowly nodded and rested his head on his friend's shoulder to bury his head in his neck.  The werewolf slowly lowered his hand toward the green haired boy’s crotch outside his clothes and slowly started to rub and brush it; grabbing and massaging Keito’s dick through his clothes.

He let out a breathy moan as the werewolf finally slid his hand inside his pants and underwear. Kuro wrapped his fingers around the base of Keito’s dick and started to move his hand up and down. Biting his lips, the green haired boy tried to hold back his moans as the werewolf started teasing him by alternating short and quick strokes with slower and longer ones.

“Does it feel good?” Kuro asked, rolling the other boy’s dick between his palm. When Keito was about to reply, the red-haired boy stopped stroking the length of his dick and started to focus on the tip. He placed his index on the top and started to make some “o” shaped movements. The green haired boy felt a wave of pleasure going through his spine and groaned.

“Kiryuu…. I’m….Hmm…” Keito moaned, feeling himself close to release. He raised his head and looked straight into Kuro’s eyes.  The werewolf leaned closer and kissed him. Kuro moved his hand back up toward his dick and gave him long and slows strokes, squeezing his hand harder against Keito’s cock. The green haired boy moved his hips and thrust into the red-haired boy’s hand.

“I’m c--…!” Keito felt his body and his groin tense up and came just when Kuro released the pressure from his dick.  He kept giving him long strokes so the other boy could fully ride out his orgasm.

“That was…” The green haired boy said, panting heavily. The werewolf pulled his hand back to Keito and wiped it on his pants.  A feeling of embarrassment took possession of the two boys; none of them actually knew what to say so they just remained silent.

“It’s… Getting late, we should sleep…” Kuro finally said, after a while. Keito only replied with a nod and slowly laid down on the floor, turning back to his friend. The red-haired boy laid down beside him and shyly hugged him close.

They woke up the next morning, still leaning close to each other.  They did not talk about what happened the previous day, the embarrassment still present.  Keito grabbed his belongings and followed Kuro out of the shelter.

“About yesterday…” The werewolf started, rubbing the back of his neck, not sure about what he should say, making sure to avoid Keito’s gaze.

“You don’t have to say something…” The green boy replied, his fist clenches, looking down.

“Alright…” Kuro said, moving away from his friend. “Hey, Hasumi…?”  Keito raised his head after hearing his name. “I will come back tomorrow…”

“Understood.” He answered, already thinking about how he could discreetly come out of his house the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> just realized i probably should have make this a two or three chapters fics... but whatever! i hope you liked it pls lmk ! i know the characters are def not ic but its not canon universe so eh  
> eh  
> eh  
> anyway pls tell me if you liked it! <3


End file.
